Many types of visual displays are known for fairly indicating to a viewer a constantly changing condition sensed by electronic sensing circuitry and processed by logic circuitry. The use of such display apparatus is particularly important in the medical arts where it is often essential for a physician to be given a clear, accurate and up to date indication of a particular condition.
Medical applications for electronic displays are continually broadening. The market for such displays is however limited by their significant costs. For example, in M-mode echo cardiography, in which an ultrasound transducer is employed for monitoring the motion of the heart, relatively complex and expensive storage oscilloscopes such as a Tektronix 607 and a Hewlitt-Packard 1321 have conventionally been used as display monitors.
The presently claimed invention seeks to provide display circuitry which enables an M-mode echo cardiography system to be manufactured at considerably less cost than is the case today and thus to be made available to a much wider range of users.